The present invention is generally related to T-handle assemblies and is more particularly directed to a high security T-handle assembly which is resistant to forced entry.
T-handles assemblies are often utilized in vending machines and the like. As a rule, T-handle assemblies contain cylinder locks operable by a key for moving a locking pin to release the T-handle assembly. The release causes the T-handle to protrude from a flush position with a cabinet in order to enable the handle to be turned for entry.
Many T-handle assembles have been designed with cylinder locks such as, for example set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,329, 3,089,300, 3,111,833, 3,122,112, 3,213,654, 3,222,699, 3,234,765, 3,285,043, 3,299,676, 3,302,434, 3,550,512, 4,132,092 and 4,552,001.
Prior art T-handles assemblies have commonly been made utilizing a one piece cast T-handle and housing for the cylinder lock, which despite its unity is subject to defeat by hammering, prying or the like because hardened metal cannot be utilized. Still other prior art T-handle assemblies have utilized separate T-handles and housings which introduces a weak point due to the coupling therebetween.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved high security T-handle assembly which can utilize a hardened metal handle, but at the same time be securely attached to a housing for a cylinder lock which resist defeat by rupture, prying, drilling or wrenching.
A high security T-handle assembly in accordance with the present invention for supporting a lock cylinder, generally includes an elongate handle having a passageway therethrough for key access to the lock cylinder, along with a housing for containing the lock cylinder and including an opening therein for enabling projection of a locking pin exterior to the housing.
First screw threads are provided and formed on a circumference of the housing on one end of the housing and second are screw threads are provided and formed in the handle on one side thereof for engaging the first screw threads in order to secure the handle to the housing. This screw engagement provides a maximum security coupling between the handle and the housing, and importantly, enables the handle to be manufactured separately out of hardened metal such as, for example steel or the like.
At least one set screw is disposed in the handle for engaging the housing for preventing unscrewing of the handle from the housing.
In order to further secure the handle onto the housing and prevent unscrewing thereof, at least one hole is provided in the housing for receiving the set screw. Preferably the set screw is of sufficient length to traverse an intersection between the handle and the housing. In order to maximize screw contact between the handle and the housing, the hole is disposed along the screw threads for receiving the set screw.
The non-threaded circumference of the housing abuts the one side of the handle. Preferably the handle passageway is coaxial with the housing and the handle is disposed in a transverse relationship with the housing.
To further enhance a security of the T-lock assembly, the handle includes an opposite side, having a rounded surface to prevent hammer blows thereto from dislodging the handle from the housing.